Technical Field
Diseases and injuries associated with bone and cartilage have a significant impact on the population. Approximately five million bone fractures occur annually in the United States alone. About 10% of these have delayed healing and of these, 150,000 to 200,000 nonunion fractures occur accompanied by loss of productivity and independence. In the case of cartilage, severe and chronic forms of knee joint cartilage damage can lead to greater deterioration of the joint cartilage and may eventually lead to a total knee joint replacement. Approximately 200,000 total knee replacement operations are performed annually and the artificial joint generally lasts only 10 to 15 years leading to similar losses in productivity and independence.
Furthermore, the incidence of bone fractures is also expected to remain high in view of the incidence of osteoporosis as a major public health threat for an estimated 44 million Americans. In the U.S. today, 10 million individuals are estimated to already have the disease and almost 34 million more are estimated to have low bone mass, placing them at increased risk for osteoporosis. One in two women and one in four men over age 50 will have an osteoporosis-related fracture in their remaining life. Osteoporosis is responsible for more than 1.5 million fractures annually, including: 300,000 hip fractures; 700,000 vertebral fractures; 250,000 wrist fractures; and 300,000 fractures at other sites. The estimated national direct expenditures (hospitals and nursing homes) for osteoporotic hip fractures were $18 Billion in 2002 (National Osteoporosis Foundation Annual Report, 2002).
Description of the Related Art
Several treatments are currently available to treat recalcitrant fractures such as internal and external fixation, bone grafts or graft substitutes including demineralized bone matrix, platelet extracts and bone matrix protein, and biophysical stimulation such as mechanical strain applied through external fixators or ultrasound and electromagnetic fields.
Similarly, typical treatment for cartilage injury, depending on lesion and symptom severity, are rest and other conservative treatments, minor arthroscopic surgery to clean up and smooth the surface of the damaged cartilage area, and other surgical procedures such as microfracture, drilling, and abrasion. All of these may provide symptomatic relief, but the benefit is usually only temporary, especially if the person's pre-injury activity level is maintained.
Bone and other tissues such as cartilage respond to electrical signals in a physiologically useful manner. Bioelectrical stimulation devices applied to non-unions and delayed unions were initiated in the 1960s and is now applied to bone and cartilage (Ciombor and Aaron, Foot Ankle Clin. 2005, (4):579-93). Currently, a market and general acceptance of their role in clinical practice has been established. Less well-known outcomes attributed to bioelectrical stimulation are positive bone density changes (Tabrah, 1990), and prevention of osteoporosis (Chang, 2003). A recent report offered adjunctive evidence that stimulation with pulsed electromagnetic field (PEMF) significantly accelerates bone formed during distraction osteogenesis (Fredericks, 2003).
At present, clinical use of electrotherapy for bone repair consists of electrodes implanted directly into the repair site or noninvasive capacitive or inductive coupling. Direct current (DC) is applied via one electrode (cathode) placed in the tissue target at the site of bone repair and the anode placed in soft tissues. DC currents of 5-100 μA are sufficient to stimulate osteogenesis. The capacitative coupling technique uses external skin electrodes placed on opposite sides of the fracture site. Sinusoidal waves of 20-200 Hz are typically employed to induce 1-100 mV/cm electric fields in the repair site.
The inductive coupling (PEMF) technique induces a time-varying electric field at the repair site by applying a time-varying magnetic field via one or two electrical coils. The induced electric field acts as a triggering mechanism which modulates the normal process of molecular regulation of bone repair mediated by many growth factors. Bassett et al., were the first to report a PEMF signal could accelerate bone repair by 150% in a canine. Experimental models of bone repair show enhanced cell proliferation, calcification, and increased mechanical strength with DC currents. Such approaches also hold potential for cartilage injuries.
Wounded tissue has an electrical potential relative to normal tissue. Electrical signals measured at wound sites, termed the “injury potential” or “current of injury”, are DC (direct current) only, changing slowly with time. Bone fracture repair and nerve re-growth potentials are typically faster than usual in the vicinity of a negative electrode but slower near a positive one, where in some cases tissue atrophy or necrosis may occur. For this reason, most recent research has focused on higher-frequency, more complex signals often with no net DC component.
Unfortunately, most electrotherapeutic devices now available rely on direct implantation of electrodes or entire electronic packages, or on inductive coupling through the skin using coils which generate time-varying magnetic fields, thereby inducing weak eddy currents within body tissues which inefficiently provides the signal to tissues and thus in addition to bulky coils requires relatively large signal generators and battery packs. The need for surgery and biocompatible materials in the one case, and excessive circuit complexity and input power in the other, has kept the price of most such apparatus relatively high, and has also restricted the application of such devices to highly trained personnel. There remains a need, therefore, for a versatile, cost-effective apparatus that can be used to provide bioelectric stimulation to differentially modulate the growth of osteochondral tissue to promote proper development and healing.